The present invention relates to a fused fabric and a method suitable for producing a fused fabric.
It is frequently desirable to fuse together at least a portion of the fibers of a fabric. Such fabrics comprise at least a portion of synthetic thermoplastic fibers which melt and bond to adjacent fibers when the fibers are subjected to sufficient heat. The fabric may be a woven, knitted or nonwoven fabric; however, the fabric most often fused is the nonwoven fabric. A variety of techniques are known in the art for fusing the fabrics noted above, such as by contacting such fabrics with heated rolls, hot fluids such as air, etc. More recently infrared radiation has been used to fuse various fabrics. While infrared radiation has proven to be a useful fusion technique, it is difficult to control, particularly when the weight or thickness of fabric being fused is not uniform. Thus, there is a need to improve infrared fusion processes in general. Further there is a need to improve infrared fusion processes for fusing nonuniform fabrics.
An object of the invention is the infrared fusion of fabrics.
Another object of the invention is the infrared fusion of fabrics in which control of the degree of fusion is substantially improved as compared to the prior art.
According to the process of the invention a fabric, at least a portion of which comprises synthetic thermoplastic filaments, is contacted with a fluid on one surface and simultaneously the other surface is exposed to infrared radiation so that at least a portion of the synthetic thermoplastic fibers is fused together. This process produces a fused fabric having an improved uniform appearance and a soft hand even in areas of the fabric in which the weight is relatively nonuniform.